camp_crescent_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Luna Sapphire
Category:Unprocessed Name: Luna Sapphire Age: l6 Magic Type:Witch, Necoromancer, Illusionist History: Chapter 1-Melina= Melina Melidore was born to a Witch and a wizard with her twin sister, Alice. Melina and Alice grew up in London, England with their older brother Alexei Seabastian Melidore. Melina grew up with a father and a mother that abused her. Melina grew up in 1965, but it felt like 1800's. She was a slave to her father and her mother. When Melina was older, she moved to Denmark, but she never lost her perfect british accent, straight brown hair, and freckles. |-| Chapter 2-Anderson= Anderson Sapphire was born in Chesire, England to Grace and Noah Sapphire. Anderson was a sweet guy. He was never abused, never hurt. When he was older, he met Melina Melidore. She was beautiful, sweet and kind. She moved away when she was 20, and he followed her, all the way to Denmark just to ask her to marry him. He and her looked so different. he with blonde hair and blue eyes, she with her freckles, brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, Anderson was in love |-| Chapter 3-Luna= Luna had a hard childhood. She had a twin named Rolland, and they both had Asperger's syndrome. Luna's mother killed her father. After the incident Luna would yell WHY MOTHER WHY she screamed at her mother and kicked and hurt her mother. Her mother would brutally abuse Luna. One day, Luna asked her mother Why? and her mother told her that her father would kill Luna and Rolland, but Luna didn't believe her. |-| Chapter 4-Luna's POV= "LUNA" my mother yelled to me I was disobeying her by burning all of her precious satin. I burnt it and felt it crumple to pieces, charred burned piece of Coal and ire. It was hot against my hand but I didn't care. This is my revenge. My clousure from when my father died getting shot by my evil mother, even though she accuses Rolland. I won't believe her I refuse! I can believe her, if I do she will kill me. I dont want that to happen. I crumpled the rest of the charred satin, starred at it for a last time anad walked away from it, taking Rolland with me, it was the last time I would ever see my wicked mother, Melina Sapphire, the Wicked Witch of The West, the hater of children, the mean mother. I wanted OUT o-of her world before she killed Rolland or me. I hoped we made it out alive and we did. |-| Chapter 5-Rolland's POV= The day me and Luna left was PERFECT. she burnt everything satin of our mothers and we left. we found a boy named Starke and he led us to camp. In our home town of Denmark. He wanted to have Luna, and Luna wanted him, I was the third wheel. Luna would ask, Whats Wrong Rolly? I would just shake my head. She would look at me, but she hugged me and said It's going to be alright. I just hugged her and said Hope is what we can find. We found camp, and all of us were witch and wizards. Personality: Luna is a sweet girl, a cheerful fun spirit. But shes hyper and rude and crazy and she will destory things. Appearance: Family: Melina Sapphire-Mom, Anderson Sapphire-Dad, Rolland Sapphire-Brother Possessions: her wand;Her Computer Other info: she was born a witch, her parents are not a witch and wizard Three types of magic, not one. Also, why would a woman just make her stop aging, which is an incredibly powerful spell very few people can do. And you wouldn't just do it. Also, why would she pretend to die? And witches aren't able to turn invisable, we're planning powers and only Necromancers and Shapeshifters can turn inivisable (Necromancers are connected to ghosts). Also, Denmark is made up of Islands so the middle is technically the sea. The wiki is set in 2013, and you aren't claimed and it's tents. Lastly, Astrid doesn't normally go up to people and say "Yeah, tell me all about yourself!" Sentiment is a chemical defect found in the losing side. - Sherlock Holmes, A Scandal in Belgravia 11:59, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Ok so heres oh it goes. The woman hated her parents. and not literally invisable, invansible, unable to die. Im A Duckie (talk) 13:34, May 12, 2013 (UTC) The history is WAY too OP. Basically the only invinsable characters on the wiki are Astrid, her husband, and a yet to be made character who co-created camp. Also, if the woman hated her parents she wouldn't make her stop aging. The only characters who can't age are Astrid and her family, and that's because she knew if she didn't they'd all die and she couldn't stop being immortal. Again, tents not cabins. And why would she pretend to die? Sentiment is a chemical defect found in the losing side. - Sherlock Holmes, A Scandal in Belgravia 14:25, May 12, 2013 (UTC) There's still a lot that's wrong. Why would her mother kill her dad? They need to have traits of Asperger's else they don't have it. Also please don't have it in tabs, it's hard to read and pointless. Sentiment is a chemical defect found in the losing side. - Sherlock Holmes, A Scandal in Belgravia 20:21, May 14, 2013 (UTC)